The present invention relates generally to a shearing apparatus and more specifically to apparatuses, devices and systems configured for bi-directional shearing in an emergency medicine or wilderness medicine environment.
A first preferred embodiment of a shearing apparatus includes an index portion having an index blade arcuately movable in a first direction defining an arc about a pivot; a thumb portion connected to the index portion at the pivot, the thumb portion including a thumb blade arcuately movable in a second direction, wherein the second direction is substantially opposite the arc of the first direction; and a ripping portion including a ripping blade manually movable in a third direction substantially acute to a line parallel to at least one of the index blade or the thumb blade.
A second preferred embodiment of a shearing apparatus includes an index portion having an index blade arcuately movable in a first direction defining an arc about a pivot; a thumb portion connected to the index portion at the pivot, the thumb portion having a thumb blade arcuately movable in a second direction, wherein the second direction is substantially opposite the arc of the first direction; and a ripping portion integral with the thumb portion, the ripping portion including a ripping blade manually movable in a third direction substantially acute to a line parallel to the thumb blade.
A third preferred embodiment of a shearing apparatus includes an index portion including an index blade arcuately movable in a first direction defining an arc about a pivot; an index bow defining a first opening adapted to receive an index finger, a second opening adapted to receive one or more non-index fingers, and a carabiner latch configured for selective opening of the index bow; and a thumb portion connected to the index portion at the pivot, the thumb portion including a thumb blade arcuately movable in a second direction, wherein the second direction is substantially opposite the arc of the first direction; and a pin selectively engageable with a detent configured to substantially prohibit arcuate movement of the index blade and the thumb blade.
A fourth preferred embodiment of a shearing apparatus includes an index portion having an index blade arcuately movable in a first direction defining an arc about a pivot; a thumb portion pivotably connected to the index portion at the pivot, the thumb portion having a thumb blade arcuately movable in a second direction, wherein the second direction is substantially opposite the ark of the first direction; and a ripping portion disposed on one of the thumb blade or the index blade and having a ripping blade manually movable in a third direction at an angle, parallel or perpendicular to a line parallel to at least one of the index blade and the thumb blade.
Other aspects and features of the present invention are described in detail with reference to the following schematic drawings.